Steve X reader
by Stray-wolf-seeker
Summary: A little Steve X reader,Hope you ease no haters,its my first try at an x reader


_**Steve X Reader**_

My very first X reader,please enjoy  
>Key:<p>

[y/n] = Your name  
>[ec] = eye colour  
>[hl] = hair length  
>[hc] = hair colour  
>[sc] = skin colour

You,[y/n],sat alone in your glanced out your window,briefly seeing your puffy,red eyes and tears stained rubbed at your eyes,not wanting this pain to had caused the pain,well that was was a man,with blond hair than shone brightly,warm baby blue eyes and a snow white smile that could brightin any mood,that belonged to Captain America himself,Steve Rogers.  
>You had had a crush on him smile making your stomach fill with butterflies,his sparkling eyes that peirce right through you and his laugh,that could melt any frozen kindness was unmatched by all and his loyalty to his freinds and teammates,went beyond logic.<br>Compared to him,you were nothing,with [h/l] [h/c] that was almost always tied into a neat ponytail,but nothing fancy.[e/c] eyes that were dull,almost lifeless,exept a forgotten spark that refused to fade into emptness.[s/c] skin that wasn't very smooth or soft,and had a slight roughness to figure wasn't good either,not very hourglass like,nothing like natasha's.  
>You scoff<br>_'Maybe thats why he chose __**Her**__,instead of me'_ you thought bitterly to see a week ago,you found out Steve was dating some girl who was **exactly** like soft,short curly brown soft choclate eyes,that sparkled more then **_yours_**.Same amazing evan had the same personality,for crying out loud!Tony was the one to tell you,and suprissingly was the one to comfort you.  
>You see that day Tony looked everyone(exept Pepper of course :P )out of stark brought you Ice-cream,sweets,only the tiny drop of whiskey(His favrite brand that is!)and whatever else you needed,becuase you see Tony was the only one who knew of your cursh on Steve,How he knew,well lets just say he did a bit of snopping in your diary.<br>Tony felt heart broken,watching you cry your heartbreak to were like a little sister to him,and it was just so sad,to him  
>But anyway,you were currently sitting in your room,staring at the wall and listining to music,that was helping your aching smiled slightly as a song you and Steve loved came was Tears of an angel,by took a deep breath and began to sing with him<p>

_Cover my eyes_  
><em>cover my ears<em>  
><em>tell me these words are a lie<em>  
><em>it can't be true <em>  
><em>that i'm losing you<em>  
><em>the sun cannot fall from the sky<em>

Not that you noticed,but the door to your apartment opened,and a figure,who just happened to have a key to your house,stepped ,since it was a he(just roll with my logic),closed the door quietly.

_Can you hear heavon cry?_  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>

The figure stopped were he was and he loved you voice,much better than soft melody enchanting,and it made his world how it really did

_Stop every clock_  
><em>stars are in shock <em>  
><em>the river wouldn't run to the sea<em>  
><em>I won't let you fly<em>  
><em>I won't say goodbye<em>  
><em>I won't let you slip away from me<em>

He sighed knowing how long it had taken him to reliase how he loved everything about was blinded,by the illusion of Peggy to reliase it,becuase it turns out the womens personality was a was all just a show,ao that he would date an idea shot into his mind.

_Can you hear heavon cry?_  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>  
><em>Tears of an angel<em>

Was that a voice?,you asked was,siging along with youYou looked up,Tears cascading down your cheek,as you heard someone come closer as they continued the song.

_So hold on_  
><em>be strong<em>  
><em>everyday hope will grow<em>  
><em>I'm here,don't you fear<em>

As the voice got closer,you stood up and began walking,towards the your slowly made your way to the voice,As it to you(You sing bit in brackets while steve sings other lines)

_Little one,don't let go_  
><em>(oooooooooooh)<em>  
><em>Don't let go<em>  
><em>(oooooooooooh)<em>  
><em>Don't let go<em>  
><em>(oooooooooook)<em>

You started to recognise the voice as you got you were so close to the voiceThe next thing you know the door infront of you opens and a gentel hand covers your voice softly sings,as a solo.

_Cover my eyes_  
><em>Cover my ears<em>  
><em>Tell me these words are a lie<em>

At the end of the song,the person removes his hand to reveal Steve smiling at you.  
>"I'm sorry for not realizing sooner,"He spoke calmly,but his eyes were clouded with sadness,as his hand couped your wiped away a few unfallen tears and kissed your forehead.<br>"You missed,"You looks at you,with slight confusion,which brought out a real stood on tiptoe and pressed you lips to a second he kissed back,slipping his arms around your waist as you wrapped your arms around his stood like this for about a minute.  
>However you both broke for air,after those two minutes,and Steve muttered<br>"I am so sorry,for letting my angel cry.I love you [y/n]"Which made you,in turn reply:  
>"Your here now,and I love you to,Steve,"<p> 


End file.
